


Half Past Midnight

by amistad1014



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: #SeKen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amistad1014/pseuds/amistad1014
Summary: A #SeKen AU, next to Remember Me tonightHalf Past Midnight"If one day I forget about you, then I hope I'll remember your voice calling my name."
Relationships: #SeKen - Relationship, Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Half Past Midnight

Ken woke up with a slight headache, got off bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. It's been weeks since he started to have memory glitches. He even forgot about Mav, his bestfriend and business partner. Luckily, Mav was kind enough to tell him their story and answer his freakin' silly questions.

He touched his scalp and found the scar from that car accident. He feels no physical pain anymore, but the fact that he could forget anyone before and after the accident is even more painful. His latest brain scan showed no visible findings, but the slow and apparent loss of memory is really significant and alarming. Worse, his memory loss could include only names and faces. Yesterday, he had trouble recognizing his parents.

He went back to bed feeling wide awake. He checked the time, it's half past midnight but he is not feeling sleepy at all. He leaned on the headboard, his sight went directly to the man lying on his back, sleeping beside him. 

It's as if Paulo's long and thick eyelashes waving at Ken under the dimlight, his supple lips parted a little as if waiting to be kissed, and his cheeks are pink and plump they resemble something down there giving Ken a hard-on. "Shit!" he cursed. He cannot afford to forget such beautiful face. He can't and he won't.

"Love tulog na" Paulo murmured, eyes still closed. 

Ken lays close to Paulo and whispered something. "Hun, I want you"

"Hmm?" His eyes went half open hearing those words.

Ken only needed that response to just hastily remove their shirt and tossed them aside. His lips found Paulo's, licking and wetting them at first. Then nibbles at the upper and lower lips.

Paulo moans, but not a question this time. He knows Ken is weary and troubled, he can sense it. If this is one way to put Ken at ease, then he'll gladly give in. 

Ken's kisses went down to the soft, milky white skin of his neck. Tasting and moistening every pore, bringing heat to all parts his body.  
"Love.." he called Ken with that voice needing for more.

Ken stopped for a moment and met his dreamy eyes.  
"Hun?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to call me Ken when we make love"

"What? Why?"

"Basta, call me Ken please?" He quickly removed Paulo's pajamas, and his hand found the other's swollen length.

"Uh! ok Ken!" he yelped in pleasure.

Paulo's bare shoulder looks so smooth and creamy he couldn't help but dig his teeth deep into the soft flesh.

"Shit! Ken!" He whimpered in pain and excitement, his fingers burried into the sheets.

Ken looks at the skin where he left his bite marks, it was red and swollen. He likes it, as if sealing Paulo as his own. He licked and moistened the flesh trying to ease the pain.

His mouth found the tip on Paulo's chest, sucks and kisses until it hardens in his mouth. His other hand still in his lover's crotch, pumping his length. He lost count of how many times Paulo called his name in pleasure, begging and needing. There's something at Paulo's sensual voice he feels elated just by hearing it.

Ken finally brought Paulo's full arousal into his mouth, making the other shout his name in unexplainable bliss.

Paulo's back curve in pleasure, his head leaned upward as he feels Ken's drool-laden fingers playing, teasing and testing his entrance. He spread his legs even wider, his hips arched upward giving Ken full access to his bottom. 

And when he feels he is ready for Ken, he was left open in dead air.

Paulo found him at the bottom of the bed.

"Fuck Ken! Ano'ng ginagawa mo?!"

"Teka lang hun, ang hirap tanggalin ng pagkabuhol"

Ken struggles in untying his boxers from his waist.

"Taena! wag mo na nga ulit suotin yan!" Paulo cried in despair, and planned to throw that effin boxers in trash. He sighed in relief when Ken finally removed the poor garment, revealing his full firmness. A ball of heat formed inside his stomach with just the sight.

"Sorry na hun, eto na"

Ken burried both his hands in Paulo's hips, pushing his body closer as he gets ready to enter.

"Hun, may I?" He managed to ask.

"Yes! Ken dapat kanina pa- Shit!"

Their bodies move as one. Their soft moans fill the midnight air, their shadows entwined together in the dark. 

Ken's eyes fixed in his lover's lovely face filled with so much unexplainable happiness. He'll always remember how Paulo looks as they make love, gorgeous.

Paulo took a pillow from the side and bites on it as he whimpers in pain and pleasure. They both shout each other's name as they reached their peak of love making. They feel so alive and in love, their climax felt so good they won't exchange it for the world.

Paulo lay on his side as his body still tremble from such intense delight. His tears slowly fall from more pleasure than pain. 

Ken pulled the blanket and covered Paulo's weakened body. He dried his tears by showering him with soft kisses. 

"Ken, wait"

"Yes, hun?"

"Penge tubig"

Ken smiled "Sure hun"

He was about to wear the boxers again but Paulo objected." Tapon mo na yan Ken, please"

"Aw, sure hun" He picked something else to wear from the drawer and went to the kitchen. 

"Hun, can you sit down? pano mo maiinom to?" He ask Paulo as he holds a glass of water.

"Using your mouth?"

"What?"

"Sige na please? Nauuhaw na ko"

"Sige na nga"

Ken filled his mouth with water, bent down and let Paulo drink from it. They look like a couple exchanging kisses.

"Langya hun, ginawa mo pa akong baso"

"Ayaw mo?" He teased Ken as he licked the side of his lips as if tasting something sweet.

"Gusto" He let Paulo drink from his mouth again until the other has satisfied his thirst.

"Thanks Love"

"Hun, di ba sabi ko call me Ken"

"But why? Kala ko ba mas maganda yung love?"

Before answering, he lay beside Paulo, spooning him lovingly. His front pressing against Paulo's back.

"I just thought, what if one day makakalimutan kita?" Ken's voice starts to brittle. He feels pain inside him just by saying what he is about to say. "If that day comes, then I hope and pray I'll remember your voice when you say my name."

Silence. Paulo's sight starts to darken as his eyes moisten in tears. He tried to say something but he couldn't. He has lost for words, he couldn't tell Ken how devastating it would be if he lost him again.

He managed to clear his throat and speak calmly as possible.

"Ken, Ken, Ken" If this is one way Ken would remember him, then he'll say his name every minute. " Ken, Ken, Ken, Ken"

Ken closed his eyes until the only thing he's hearing is Paulo's voice saying his name, fading as they both fall asleep.

\-------

Paulo looked in the mirror and saw blood dripping from the side of his swollen lips. It was one of the worse mornings, if not the worst.

"Taena! Who the hell are you? A-ano ginawa mo sa kin?" Ken was shocked when he woke up naked, next to a stranger.

"Shit!" Paulo cursed in frustration. So this is one of the random days when Ken forgets about him. Those days are so random he couldn't prepare himself. If he only knew that Ken will wake up forgetting about him again, then he could've slept in the separate room or just woke up earlier than him.  
"Sorry Ken, let me explain"

"Explain? Gago ka ba?" He stood up and got dressed, quickly wearing anything he could pick up.

"Ken, please sa'n ka pupunta?" He tried to stop Ken by the arm.

"Wag mo akong hahawakan!"

A strong punch landed on Paulo's face leaving him hurt and speechless.


End file.
